That damn pride
by Emma93
Summary: Tia does something that hurts Rockets pride what will happened will Rocket forgive Tia RocketXTia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the anything not making any profit from them

**Summary: **Tia does something that hurts Rockets pride what will happened will  
Rocket forgive Tia RocketXTia

_That damn pride_

She is so beautiful and innocent lying in my arms. Those red short shorts and that white shirt of mines makes her look so perfect and the best part of it is that she is mine, mine petite Tia. Thought Rocket (and that thought made him smile and all warm and fuzzy inside) looking down on a white hair girl conglobated beside him.

The girl shifted little and scratched her nose with her fist (cute xD). Rocket couldn't help but brag again about her being so perfect and his. Suddenly her emerald eyes opened halfway and she smiled at him.

"God morning my white rose" said Rocket and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When they broke apart Rocket pulled her on top of him which made her giggle. As they look tenderly into each other's eyes, emerald into hazel the alarm starts to ring groaning Tia turns off the alarm and rolls her to the edge of bed. But Rocket pulls her down, now below him.

"Come on please stay a bit more uncle Aarch wouldn't mind" said Rocket while kissing her neck what cause Tia to moan. "I don't know Aarch gets pretty mad when we are late" said Tia almost in a whisper. But when Rocket started to kiss up her neck she changed her mind. "Ok but joust a little bit longer" said Tia burying her hands in his dreadlocked hair. Half an hour later both of them enjoying each others company. Tias head resting on Rockets chest and his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. "You do realize that we are now dead football players" said Tia sleepily. "Ok we go now" said Rocked picking up her in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

* * *

Well This was short (ok maybe to short) but I promise next chapter longer and better. So no flames because this is my first and I apologize for the grammar mistakes and please review


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all sorry that I was gone for the past few moths. Somehow school ruins your social life. I am little bit happier with this chapter than 1. but still... **_

"That was cruel" said Thran rubbing his shoulder painfully. The team (well almost a whole team) was standing in front of the training room and was discussing about coach's behavior.

"I know I hurt everywhere even my hair hurts" complained Micro-Ice.

"Oo stop whining you little baby" answered D'Jock rubbing Micro-Ices hair with his fist.

"Well of we go, I don't won't to run across Aarch he had that killer look in on his face this morning. I think that even Clamp was scared" nagged Mei while pulling D'Jocks arm and dragged him to his and Micro-Ices room.

Everybody cleared up then except the pair in corner. Tia was sitting on a rest of a sofa which made her taller than standing Rocker who had his arms on her knees and his forehead on hers. Even uncle Aarch with his anger for the whole team (they were all late except Marck) couldn't brake them apart.

"Rocket Noratha Pennant I love you, I love you more than you could ever imagine" Whispered Tia putting her hand on his cheek and caressing it with her finger.

"Let me tell you a little secret, remember when we had (that party for oming onto the final sixteen and how you turned up looking stunning" slowly started Rocket.

"Oh yeah you were speechless, but that dress wasn't my stile" said Tia focusing her eyes on Rockets. "Any whey if the wasn't my shyness and the rest of the team in the room I would kiss you" saying that Rocket blushed than he started tucking in stray of her platinum hair behind her ear. "Aw I love when you blush like that" said Tia while brushing her lips agents his.

"So then still stands for tonight" asked Rocket raising his eyebrow.

"Yap" answered Tia. And than Rocket stole one last kiss from Tia and before walking out and trying to find his uncle to try and sweet-talk him.

* * *

(Tia's and Mei's room)

Tia was dressed in a green tunic with jeans, heart shaped necklace (other part, the key, was with Rocket) and three blue bobby pins in her hare (two of them were crossed in the X shape).

Tia turned to her friend Mei and called her. "Mei, Mei o earth to Mei Oi" At that point Mei looked at her from bed and left her magazine:

"Wow you look gorges Rocket will definitely like it" Mei exclaimed jumping of the bed and taking her hands and spinning her around. The girls laughed and joust when Tia took the pillow to throw it at Mei the door opened.

Rocket was standing recumbent on door. "You girls have fun" banter Rocket.

"So you ready" He said taking Tia's hand and pulling her to him. She joust nodded and smiled.

"Come on" said Rocket bending his head out the door in a gesture for them to get out.

"Bye Mei" They bough jelled from the hallway.

"See you later kids, have fun" having said that Mei got back to her magazine.

* * *

(At the restaurant)

Rocket opened the door from restaurant and let Tia pass him.

He is such gentlemen. Thought Tia.

When the waiter shows them their table, and when they ordered some sea food they started to chatter. But there was no indicator to show that they are in a relationship. Still to shy (both of them for that matter) to show it in public. They talked about the usual football, what they will do after…

Eventually Rocket took her hand in his and stroked it tenderly with his thumb.

Oh god her eyes are so tender, beautifully green, and and her mouth so smoot so… oh I just want to kiss her. Thought Rocket looking from her eyes to her mouth.

Why the hell am I so shy I can take charge can I. Oh god no I can't , not with all this people around me, dam me and my shyness.

The rest of the dinner past calmly with only linked hands and a few nearly kisses (every time when they got closer they would pull apart).

"I need to go to the restroom". Sad Tia and got up.

"Don't be long I'll miss you" Replied Rocket. She joust grinned and went to the restrooms.

When she was gone Rocket saw two guys checking her out and that one went in the restroom after a second. That made him think twice he was a true owner but he trusted her completely besides she was to shy to do anything wit him in public she won't do anything won't she!?

* * *

_**I hope that I will have more time to uplode 3. chapter soon. XD Oh yea and I hawe no Idea why I cosed that Rocket's last name will be Pennant joust don't ask #)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tia (POV)

As I made my way out of the bathroom someone bumped into me and send me falling to the floor. I nearly fell but someone's strong arms pulled me up. When I was up on my feet I noticed that the person who I crashed into was a boy approximately my age. He had black short hair and deep black eyes.

"Tia is that you!?!" The boy spoke."Tia it's me Harry!!! "

At that moment my memories came swirling back.

"Harry?! Harry Chapman? OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe is it really you!" I asked loudly grabbing his hands to check if he was real.

"Oh god Tia I thought you were… How long we didn't saw each other. "

"Then years after that accident, how are you, ohhh how I missed you so much." I sad while hugging him tightly, I didn't want to let him go. He was dear friend of mine, even if I didn't saw him for a long time. We went through allot together. He must be the only boy that was allowed to hug me or kiss my cheek (in brotherly way of course), when we were six.

We broke apart but I was still holding his hands. When he was "young" he was shorter with long black hair and smelt like fresh mud from garden. Ten years later and he still had that boyish sparkle in his eyes. Now he didn't smell like mud he smelt nice on some sort colon.

"You are even prettier than I remember you. I knew you would have guys falling over you. So who is the lucky lad?" He asked smirking at me.

"I don't see how is this your business and how do you know that I am on a date!?" I asked but I already knew the answer he knew me so well.

"You dressed like that in normal occasion never, he must be something special."

"He is! Oh that remains me I left him at our table 10 minutes ago. He is probably wondering where I am. I must go sorry but call me please." I wrote my phone number on the piece of paper that he gave me. Then we hugged and I kissed him on his cheek.

"See you later and don't forget to call me please." I sad and gave him one more quick hug and walked away but I turned once more to see him standing there and smiling to me. I waved to him and continued to get back to my table.

Rocket (POV)

"Where is she, she was gone for a long time? " I thought and finally I got up and went to the bathroom. What I saw stunned me. She was hugging another man I didn't saw who it was because he had his back facing me. And then, and then she kissed him. I couldn't believe it my darling Tia in the arms of another man.

I went back to our table and waited for her to come back. Jealousy raging from my body.

* * *

**Yea finally i fixed my computer so I could upload this chapter it's a bit short. I'll hope that i'll have time to upload more chapters sooner but school sometimes takes over my life. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tia (POV)**

I don't know what got into Rocket. He was acting strange since I got from the bathroom butt he didn't want to tell me what's going on. When I asked him he just brushed me of and asked for the bill. On our walk back to the academy he didn't said a word he joust looked at the stars and walked. He didn't even once look at me. I was getting pretty mad he was acting like total idiot and the best part is that I don't know why. I asked him once more and he finally spoke.

-Do you really think that I am that stupid that I wouldn't figure it out? – He practically yelled at me.

-I don't know what…-

-Tia just don't if you don't love me any more you should just tell me not go and play behind my back. I mean I was so blind I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. – We were now at the entrance of the academy and he started to tear up but as soon as the tears showed he blinked them away.

-You could be more discreet you didn't need to go out with me just so you could make-out with him. – At that moment it hit me. He thought that I cheated on him with Harry. That was preposterous but thank god I thought that was something serious I can fix this mess up.

-Rocket you don't understand I didn't… - I started but he cut me of.

-Tia don't just stop. Don't even try to deny it I saw you with my own eyes. You don't know how much this hurts me. How, how this breaks my heart. I can't believe that you would do this to me maybe somebody else but not you. Tia it's over between us it was fun while it lasted if it ever lasted. – Whit that he went straight into academy. I couldn't do anything I only stood there crying and watched the door where Rocked had disappeared. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was banging on my and Mei's room door. She opened it and I fell to the floor sobbing and shaking. She immediately helped me to go into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat herself beside me on the floor and I just cried into her lap. She tried to ask me few times what happened but I couldn't speak.

After few more ours I didn't have the energy to cry any more or do anything for that mater. Mei was sitting on the floor her back against my bed and I was lying on the floor my head in her lap. She was stroking my hair of my forehead. As I finally got the energy to speak to her. I tolled her what happened. While I was talking the tears were slowly leaking out of my eyes. When I finished she joust looked at me and sat me in sitting position next to her.

-Tia you need to talk to him and straighten this out he will understand and calm down and than you will see that everything will be fine. –

-But Mei you don't understand I tried I really tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. –

**Rocket (POV)**

When I walked away I could see that she was hurt but I am not a toy and as my dad always told me don't believe in children's and woman's tears. I got to my room and started pacing across my room. I can't understand how could this happened we were so god together she loved me well at least I loved her wait I still do I still love her and I thought that she loves me but I was wrong. Why am I even wasting my time on this its over so I muss go on.

I sat down on my armchair and turned the TV on. I couldn't concentrate on the game that I was trying to analyse. All I could think was Tia and that guy who will never live to see the light of another day. After a while trying to concentrate I gave up and rubbed my eyes. As I was doing that I noticed that my face was all wet. I went to the bathroom mirror and saw that my eyes were read an swollen. After rinsing my face I tried to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up whit a massive headache. Last night has gone horribly wrong nothing what I planed. I didn't fall asleep until 4 o'clock. So I slept for two ours and in that two ours I dreamt about Tia sleeping whit another guy, great. I joust don't understand why is everybody leaving me. First my mom now Tia. Aarch voice brought me back from my thoughts.

-I want to see you all at six thirty in the training-room. – His voice going through the speakers making my headache worse.

Well at least there is one thing that will never leave me.

* * *

**Mwahahaha haha ha I am fast am I ? Oh my god the chemestry test is getting to my head. Thanks for all great reviews!!! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I destroyed them didnt I.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tia (POV)**

The sunlight slowly woke me up. Something warm was wrapped around me, as I turned I noticed that somebody (probably Mei) wrapped me in a blanket. My hand went to my face and was all wet. Suddenly I felt my bed denting.

-Tia are you awake? I brought you some breakfast. – Mei asked while slowly shaking my shoulder, moaning is all I could do.

-Come on please! Its pancakes your favorite!!! Please I even brought honey. Oh come one get up, stop mopping around and get OUT OF THAT BED!!! –

She screamed pulling me out of the bed, but I didn't have an idea of moving. Mei eventually gave up and sat beside me trying to persuade me into eating pancakes. Ha! God luck with that! Rocket left me, he really left me. Maybe I should quit football go back home and live my miserable life. I mean Stella always loved me, mom and dad too shore they are busy and strict but they always were proud of me (I learned that by accident, I was using my dads holo-player and I accidentally opened his messages to my mom). I'll stay with my older brother Jack. Sure he and his girlfriend will make me sick and depressed at the same time, but it will be better than this. I can't believe Rocket broke up with me because he is so stubborn that he doesn't want to even hear my explanation. And than it hit me Harry could explain, than it will be all back to normal or he will just get his nose broken. Oh heck he is the reason that this happened he needs to straighten this out. I took my phone and dialed his number, it was ringing and ringing until his voice mail picks it up. "Hay I'm not hire if you want to talk to me and its urgent oh well… better luck next time." Great! Just great he doesn't pick it up.

-Who were you calling?!- Suddenly Mei asked making me realize that she was still there holding plate with pancakes on it.

-No one. - No way I was going to say who I was calling she would freak, think that I am an idiot and that he would only make things worse.

-Oh com on put your cell down and eat. - She said and putted fork full of pancakes in my mouth.

**Rocket (POV)**

I was in training room by myself. No one was down yet, but I couldn't stay in my room alone. I have no idea how will I look into Tia's eyes and not forgive her, or even how in the heavens name will I even look at her and not through myself on in front of her feet and take all my words from last night back.

-Why are you so early down here and alone for that matter? Is Tia ok? - Asked uncle Aarch while he was entering the room, he walked to his desk and fiddled with training papers that I brought him this morning. Judging by his face he wasn't pleased, I never finished plans for this training session.

-Ok I am coming out of the bushes! What the hell happened last night, you went on a dinner with Tia and when you came back you were screaming at her!? – Wait I didn't scream at her I was joust making my point.

- We had a fight I am sorry if we woke you I didn't mean to disturb anyone. Sorry! – I said apologetically bowing my head. My watch started buzzing announcing that training will start in five minutes. Time to meat Tia is getting closer I need to act now or I'll be forced to talk to her on the field.

- Uncle Aarch, can I ask you for a favor? - He nodded his head so I continued.

– Well I need some time out, yes, yes I know the cup is getting nearer and nearer by the moment but I am tired of all around me and I need a change of scenery for a short time and I can't bear to even look into Tia's eyes so you see why I need to get out of here. – I didn't have an idea of what did I said, I blurred everything that came to my mind. Uncle took a few moments to process my blabbing and than he walked back to the door.

- I'll think about it but I can't promise you anything ok. - I just nodded and watched my teammates slowly walked into training room everybody except Tia. I couldn't help but wonder what happened was I too sharp on her maybe it was my fault that she had to go to somebody else for love and support?

**Tia (POV)**

Acilian had cold winds blowing and everything is always cowered in snow. Between those two elements I learned to love and to cherish my life and to give my trust to somebody new and unknown. And how much did it cost me? Too much. Too much for my already acing hart, to be ripped out like that. To leave my chest empty and sore. Oh how much have I come to adore this white miracle, this white crystals falling from the sky. So many happy days months and even years were spent hire on the roof of academy. All the cold nights who were still warm because of Rockets strong arms. It was already nine o'clock, practice should be over by now, Aarch will kill me for skipping. I slowly came back to the academy, at the entrance I bumped into Rocket who looked into me and than quickly left.

**Rocket (POV)**

Oh it had to be her, I had to bump into her. And thank you uncle Aarch for making me stay here in my lonely suffering. Turning at the corner I saw him, the guy who was snuggling my girlfriend in the restaurant. It was defiantly him.

* * *

**I am sorry for this chapter it a little bit a mess****. I was writing and watching Russian Romanticism (Eugene Onegin with Liv Tyler) so I was a little bit influenced (especially Tia's (POV) for the second time). Oh yeah I know my grammar sucks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know that I promised that I will upload more but ****snow and other things got in a way of me and my computer. **

_**Rocket (POV)**_

_Oh,__ it had to be her, I had to bump into her. And thank you, uncle Aarch for making me stay here in my lonely suffering. Turning at the corner, I saw him, the guy who was snuggling my girlfriend in the restaurant. It was defiantly him. _

As I was slowly approaching him, someone caught my eye. Another girl was with him. He was obviously a player how could Tia fall for someone like that or maybe he is cheating on her as she was on me whit him. The girl kissed him and walked away finally I got my chance to have a little talk whit him and my lefty. When he was in reach of my arms, I don't know what have happened. His back was facing me and he slowly turned so my hand and his face collided. I hit him so hard that he immediately fell to the floor. Thank god, nobody was around because I actually broke his nose. There was blood dripping down his hands that were covering his nose this was not like me but he asked for it.

-Man, what the hell did I do to you? Oh, wait you are Rocket from the snow kids but why did you hit me. - He asked and tried to get up but was probably feeling a bit dizzy. Therefore, he just fell again.

-Why did I kissed hit you? You even dare to ask!!! I hit you because you were smooching whit my girlfriend in the restaurant Tia! Do you remember Tia or is she just another one in the line for you. – I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Again, thank god, no one was around to se this or it would be splashed all over tomorrow's news.

-Aghhhh now I know who you are you are my friend's boyfriend. And we weren't…- I wasn't staying to here to listen to the rehearsed speeches. Therefore, I turned around and started to walk in fast paced. Ignoring his calls for me, I slowly walked away. What have happened I did not know? What I did know is that I do not want to see Tia again. I don't want to see her to talk to her or to think about her. I am done whit her and all this mess.

Wind was building up. Maybe I should go back to the academy and practice some.

**Tia (POV) **

Snow was falling again and it looked like the storm is coming so I went in a small pub where Rocket and I used to spend time in. Then I noticed that Harry was sitting at the table next to mine. His hand were bloody and his nose too. 

**Finally**** uploaded this chapter! It's a bit short but…. **

**To ****xXLauren MusicXx****:**

**Guess what yesterday my network broke (again) so ****that is why I didn't upload stupid, stupid stupid stupid snow. So sorry but nature I can't stop snow. You are not evil oh no wait you are. Why did she say no? Oh now I won't be able to sleep. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so the last chapter was short but I am off school today so I will be uploading both of my stories probably.**

**Tia (POV) **

_Snow was falling again and it looked like the storm is coming so I went in a small pub where Rocket and I used to spend time in. Then I noticed that Harry was sitting at the table next to mine. His hand were bloody and his nose too._

Immediately I got up and sat beside him. Suddenly Harry jumped from his seat.

-Tia you startled me. - He looked like a wet kinkachoo who was trying to find place to hide.

-Harry what have happened to you. Who hit you? – Only, when he sat down I noticed that his nose was swollen. Reacting by instinct, I grabbed a napkin from table and gently wiped the blood off his face. I knew it was hurting him because every now and then, he would flinch and make a face but I ignored him because he was always to dramatic about his injuries. I could not help but wonder who would do this to him and then it hit me Rocket! How could he do such a thing! Nevertheless, before I accuse him of anything I have to have a proof.

-Harry did Rocket do this to you? Do not lie to me Harry. - He just nodded and looked away. I am going to kill Rocket for doing this. He had no right to do this even if he was angry.

-I am so sorry Harry he is not usually like this. He was just…- I started but he interrupted me.

-Don't worry it looks like he thinks that you are cheating on him.-

-Tell me about it I love him more than life he knows that but he still is too proud to even listen to me. - I was beginning to think that Rocket love towards me was just a fling. A stupid fling. My eyes were filling up whit tears, how everything that we had could be demolished in mere seconds whit a stupid misunderstanding.

-Hey don't worry I will try and talk to him. Even if he hits me, again I will try to straighten this mess. I will do it for you. – He smiled at me.

-You would do that for me even after this. – I simulated to his broken nose. Harry was always a true friend it makes me so sad to think that I didn't see him for so long. He was my best friend in my old school. He was actually the only one that didn't think that I am just a blonde rich girl with screwed up mind.

-Don't even think about it. You are my friend and what are friend for than for doing this sort of thing. Now do you know do we order here or do we need to go to over there?-

**Rocket (POV)**

All of this physical workout was good. Few hours had passed and I didn't even think about Tia for once. In this, last few hours it was only football and me totally bliss. Suddenly the holo-field disappeared. Thinking that was Aarch who showed up just too criticize me, I turned around with annoyed face. However, when I saw who it was I immediately walked to my bag and started to pack up.

-Stop Rocket just listen to me for one moment.-

-No Mei I know what you are going to say. You are her best friend Mei you are on her side in everything why would you change sides now. And besides, I am over her. - I sad the words that even I didn't believe in. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't need her but that was a big fat lie. I needed her every time I took my breath I needed her witty smile her beautiful emerald eyes I needed her pink soft lips to touch mine to feel her breath on my face…

-Rocket you need to speak with her this is all just a misunderstanding. - She held her hand to stop me from speaking. –I know I know just speak to her and see what she has to say and don't lie that you don't need her. You need her more than you know and I know that she loves you more then anything so speak to her.- And with that she walked away leaving me whit my thoughts.

**Harry (POV)**

Come on be brave you are doing this for Tia, for your school friend. Nevertheless, what if he hits me again? Well then, you will need to suck it up like a man but remember not to hit back. I mean he is football player and I am a science geek. Maybe should I send him a letter explaining everything? Oh, god Harry stay focused and do this.

**This chapter is longer then the last yey. Oh yea in order to get beater I will ask you to write your opinions on my writing stile spelling and that. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I am sorry for not uploading sooner but my laptop was not working for god knows what reason. My laptop makes me a lair so I will not make any more promises until I buy a knew laptop or computer.**

**Rocket (POV)**

What did Mei think by saying that this is all just a misunderstanding? Thoughts were going crazy in my head while I was lying on my bed. Nobody tolled me that she was making-out whit somebody I saw it with my own eyes. However, she was wrong on one thing she does not love me, why would someone that loves somebody do such a thing to that person. My room was so massy you could hardly see the floor. My clothing was all over the place the papers were falling out of the folders and spread on my clothing. The empty bottles were lining from my bed to the door and the bathroom oh I cannot even thing about what's in there. This was not my room this was more like Micro-Ices room on a good day. Only clean place in my room was a small bedside table and on it was a picture of Tia. I took that picture the first time she slept in my house. She looked so pretty. It was a sunny morning and she just woke up she was sitting on my bed with her hand on a pillow that was in her lap. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were dreamy but she still looked amazing to me. She was wearying my white shirt that was obviously too big for her petite frame and it went so well with my white bed sheets and her white hair. Her sleepy light smile was breathtaking. That day (and the night before) was the best. I can still remember how embarrassed we were to go down together and eat breakfast with my family (including uncle Aarch) that my mom had to bring breakfast to my room. The whole day was perfect we laughed and talked it still amazes me how could we talk for hours and hours and not get bored and at night, her voice would putt me to sleep like the sweetest lullaby. Suddenly the knocking on my door knocked me out of my thoughts. I really did not care who it was so I just opened the door but as soon as I saw whom it was I jumped of my bed. It was the guy from the restaurant he immediately backed away and held his hands protectively in front of his face.

-Wait, wait I am here to talk to you like a man-to-man okay maybe more like man to boy but still I want just to tell you something to straighten up this all mess.- He was scared like hell. Moreover, I was still mad but I decided to listen to him so I showed him to my armchair and sit back on my bed.

-Speak! - I said short and bluntly. He sat down took a few breaths to calm himself and started to talk.

-Okay, we did not have a proper introduction. I am Harry Tia and I went into a same school when we were kids. I did not see her for ten years and when I saw her in that restaurant, it shocked me. I thought that we would not see each other ever again. - All of this did not mater to me. What them knowing each other for long time has to do with this. However, I nodded for him to continue.

-Nothing had happened that night trust me. She did kiss me on a cheek and that is all. - I do not know why but something in his eyes made me to believe him.

-Go on. - Was all I could say.

**Tia (POV)**

-I am so going to kill Rocket for what he did to Harry. He had no right to hit him no mater how mad he was. - I was pacing around my room going crazy.

-Come on calm down he did not break his nose he just hit him hard…- Said Mei but even she did not believe that.

-Mei his nose did not stop bleeding for two hours IN A HOSPITAL! - I yelled at poor Mei. –Oh, he is going to get it, his nose will be broken when I see him. - I turned my back to Mei because she was the only one in my sight that I could release my anger. -I am going to kick his butt I am going to to… -

-Talk to me. - I heard the voice that I did not expect. Turning around I saw no Mei but Rocket standing in her place next to door. She must sneak out.

-I, I… – My mouth went numb along with my brain. I wanted to scream at him to kick him but I could not. All I could do is stand there and star at him.

-Tia just listen to me please I am begging you. - He pleaded and I could see that he was at the verge of tears, which made me tear up.

-Please forgive me I was stupid. I do not even know how I could even think that you would do such a thing. - By the end of this sentence, my anger was back and I was now even angrier than I was because he only now realized it that I could not cheat on him.

-Stop just stop first of all how could you break Harry's nose and how could you think that I would cheat on you! – He slowly walked to me but he stops few steps away. His closeness and my anger made my tears spill from my eyes. I was so confused I wanted to slap him but at the same time, I wanted to kiss him.

**Rocket (POV)**

She was crying which made my heart hurt now more than ever. I don't know why but it seems that I always make her cry. Then something clicked inside of me. I just could not stand it any more I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. At first, she did not respond but then she kissed me back digging her hands deep into my hair. It felt so good to feel her soft lips on mine her whole body was pined tight to mine and I did not want to let her go but sooner than I hoped, I ran out of my breath and so did she. When we broke apart, I noticed that she was still crying and I immediately pulled her to my chest rubbing her back and kissing her head. Everything was over thank god for that I would never doubt her again.

**Okay**** so I finished this chapter but not this story yet****. I am to tired to check what I wrote so… Oh and does anyone knows how to save gallery in Microsoft frontpage (I have some stupid thing to do for school).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Galactik Football**

**Tia (POV)**

Something warm was wrapped around my waist and it felt good. Under my head was something soft and it was moving rhythmically and somebody was caressing my arm. I never wanted to move everything was great, Rocket and I were finally together again, and last night was just perfect. We talked for ages in my room and than Mei came in so we decided to go to his room to be alone. However, what had happened there it is between Rocket and me (but I will say that it was perfect). I was still mad at Rocket but I will scold him later the moment is to good to ruin.

-You are finally awake aren't you? – Rocket said and stopped caressing my arm. This made me slightly annoyed.

-No, I am not awake now get back to caressing me.- How could he stop doing that I mean it felt so good and warm and lets be honest I deserved it.

-Oh, I have beater idea. - Rocket said and flipped us over so I was under him but his arm was under my head and his hand was moving dangerously to my stomach. Suddenly he started to tickle me.

-Oh no Rocket stop! Please stop it tickles- By the end of that sentence I was laughing franticly. He was impossible just when I thought that he would be romantically he do something like this. Nevertheless, I was not going to give up quite easily. Somehow, I kissed him on the lips. His arm that was tickling me immediately stopped and moved under my shirt. Now this is what am I talking about.

**Rocket (POV)**

How I loved her. Words could not describe this feeling it was more than love it was as if I finally found piece that was missing and wound that was constantly bleeding was miraculously healed. Every kiss felt like I kissed an angel sent from above. Her eyes were closed and she had a light smile on her lips so I continued to kiss down her neck. Some time later she we were resting on my bed with her head on my arm looking into mine eyes lovingly.

-Do you know how much I love you my little rose? – I asked her and her cheeks blushed a little. I love that characteristic about her, every time I called her my angel or my white rose she would blush. I still couldn't believe that she was all mine and the incident from a past few days only ensured me that she would never cheat on me. She just nodded and I could see her eyes filling up whit tears. Million thoughts swirled in my mind. What had happened is she hurt does something bothers her?

-Tia please dot cry hush my angel everything will be all right. Nothing will hurt you ever again not even me I promise you.- I said and pulled her close to my chest rubbing her back and slowly rocking her.

-Rocket calm down these are happy tears. I know how much you love me I know but you show that every time some guy no matter is he a fan or my old friend you get extremely jealous.-

-I do not get jealous.- Defending myself like that wasn't the best idea especially when I remember what had happened a few days ago. Thankfully she just gave me one of her looks that said it all. The rest of the day we spent enjoying each others company for the good half a day we didn't move from my bed practice was canceled because uncle Aarch had to go to some meeting so we had all day for ourselves or so did I thought. Tia and I were in the middle of something (if you know what I mean) when my phone rang. And guess who it was my dear loving calling in a worst moment's dad.

-Hey rocket Aarc told me that you today don't have practice so I hope you could help me with some of the deliveries? - This was more of an order than a request and I knew that there is no way of wiggling my way out of it so I took a deep breath and said that I will be right over.

-And Tia can come with you if she wants. -I heard my dads voice saying on the other end and before he hung up I heard him laughing. I know that he knows that he disturbed us just when we were having "fun". And my dear uncle is going to get his when I see him next time. I could hear Aarch saying: "Rocket doesn't have practice today you can make him your slave, and we could torture Tia too."

-Do you want to come with me? - Tia wasn't one of those girls that giggled and watched other people work. She would always help me carrying around boxes (which I hope she will stop because they are really heavy) and watering some plants. She knew so much about plants especially roses that it fascinated me she knew all the little tricks like if you putt a flower in a glass which was filled with water and for example read food coloring the flower will turn read after some time.

-Of course I will help you but you have to promise me that you will make it up to me when we come back. - She asked with that seductive smile on her lips. Man this is going to be one long delivery.

**Okay I was feeling little depressed so I decided to make this a fluff chapter. Hope you like ****it****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tia (POV)**

I was so bored. It had been two months since our (well Rockets and mine) breakup and then makeup. I was back at the Obia Moon whit my parents for almost a week now. This was strange usually I was stuck here alone whit my cat Lucky. Lucky was very jealous at Rocket he could not stand him. Every time Rocket would, come Lucky would find some way to annoy him and gradually me. One time when Rocket was visiting lucky had interrupted our make-out session by scratching poor Rockets back. Rocket had needed to go to the hospital to get his back stitched up. And then I had to explain to my very aggravated dad why was Rocket shirtless in my room alone whit me. That did not go well. However, how could I be mad at my Lucky he was my little white cat since I was six. We were inseparable and now when Rocket comes into a picture he is just a bit jealous. Any way my mom wanted to spend some bonding time whit me so we are going shopping this afternoon. Yey maybe she should better ask Mei. I miss Rocket he calls me every day at least three times a day, yesterday he called me five times (his personal record). However, today he did not call. I wonder did something happen to him I was probably just panicking but something was not right. Therefore, I decided to call him. I knew his number by heart.

-Hi Tia how are you. - Rockets dad answered he looked tired. In the background, I could see that the room was flooded whit boxes full of flowers that needed to be delivered to the buyers.

-Hi is Rocket there I just need to ask him something. - When I finished the question Rocket walked into a room. As soon as he saw me on the big screen, he rushed off his father out of the room.

-Hi Tia how are you is something wrong? - He was a bit overreacting.

-Rocket I am fine I just called to see if you are all right, you did not call me today what was that about. - I said pouting my lips, which made him laugh.

-Sorry I have a lot deliveries to make as you may see but do not worry I did not forget you. Oh hi Lucky I see you are happy as you can be. - Lucky was cuddling whit my neck before jumping to the screen and turned His back to Rocket. He positioned himself do I could not see Rockets face.

-Lucky you little rascal come here. - I said and took him my arms. He was not happy whit that so he tried to escape but I did not let him.

-I feel the love Lucky believe me. –Rocket said whit sarcastic tone in his voice.

-Oh, sorry Tia my dad will kill me if I do not make this delivery soon.-

-Okay, love you bye. –

-I love you too. I will call you when I get back okay bye. - And whit that we hang-up.

***

-Mom this is the tenth store. I think you got me cloaths. I am probably set for life and besides I do not think that Jim (my mom's bodyguard) can carry any more bags. -

- Come on Tia sweetie this one and then I will give you your surprise. Ups I should not said that. Tia forget I said anything now come. – She said and then dragged me into the store. I was so bored but still intrigued of what my surprise could be maybe a new camera or something like that. My mom gave to try on. It was red silky dress. In addition, even total tomboy like me can say that it hugged my curves quite nicely and besides Rocket will love this dress so** I** decided to buy it. Coming out of the store whit three new bags, I wondered maybe Mei is somehow my sister. I mean my mom can shop until she drops and so can Mei. Later we were at some cafe drinking and chatting this was odd we never did something like this and jet it felt so good. Suddenly somebody blindfolded me.

- Guess who? - The familiar voice asked.

-Jack! Oh my god Jack what are you doing here? - My brother my big brother was here I did not saw him for more than a year. Our relationship was something like love and hate like jing jang. We would fight but when it counts, he would be like that song from nickelback "I'd come for you". How much have I missed him.

-Surprise!!! You did not expect me to be your surprise did not you?-

***

We were back at home I think somebody died because my dad joined us. We were sitting by the fireplace. Everything was so calm almost boring. Lucky was playing whit Jack on the floor. I was as usually filming everything around me and my parents were sitting together on the sofa watching us. We probably looked like the happiest family from some family magazine.

However, something bothered me it was now nine p.m. and Rocket still did not call me. It started to worry me but maybe he was busy. Maybe he called and I did not notice I should check. Wordlessly I left the room, which was followed whit strange looks from my family. When I was in my room, I checked my phone. No messages and no missed calls. Okay now I was getting really worried but he said that he would call when he can. After some time I out of boredom, I turned the television on:

… After that the protest had stopped. And now the news that had just came in. On the Snow-willow road two snowmobiles had crashed. In this tragic accident was involved a drunken driver and a famous snow kids midfielder Rocket Pennat…

The news reporter went on and on but I could not listen any more. My legs failed me and in seconds, I felt carpet beneath my hands. How could this happen? Please god let him be okay.

**We always nearly kill Tia but what if Rocket takes hers place. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tia (POV)**

Oh my god, oh my god I saw on holo-tvelevision that one of the drivers was dead. When I heard the news I just broke down crying until my dad went up to check up on me and saw me lying in a small ball on the floor. As soon as my dad heard the news he decided that we need to go to Akilian and be with his family. Now I was with my dad on our family spacecraft. And couldn't do anything than sit and pray. Oh god please let it be the drunken driver not Rocket please! I just waned to be there for Rocket, now alone in my room I couldn't calm down my mind was going crazy. I still couldn't believe how this could happened, not to Rocket at least I was always the one that got hurt not him. A sudden knocking on my door brought me from my thoughts.

-Hey sis how are you doing. - Asked Jack as he popped his head into my room.

-Oh, I am great just great lying here in my bed and crying my hart out but I am fine. –

-Is that sarcasm that I hear missy? - I don't know why but I couldn't help but smile.

-Ha I got you to smile- He said while sitting on my bed and took my hand in his. –Everything is going to be fine you'll see and on day you and Rocket will laugh and have million memories happier than this one, you'll see just wait.-

-I hate you, even in the most horrible times you make me smile it's not fair. - He didn't answer he just bulled me into his strong arms and hugged me tightly. I loved my big brother more than anything I knew that I could always count on him and my parents to be there for me. We stayed like that for a long time I didn't dare to move I felt like the whole world would crumble if he would left. My dad told us that we would land in a couple of minutes so we should get ready.

When we firs came in the hospital staff didn't want to tell us a thing because we aren't his cousins but then we met up whit his parent who had tolled us that the drunken driver was dead but Rocket is still on the edge he could fall any time and that he is in a surgery now. All five of us were waiting for some news about him. Hours had passed and still no news. Oh I just know something went terribly wrong and they don't know how to tell us I just know it.

-Tia sweetie would you want to go with me an get some fresh air you look like you are going to faint at any moment- Kiara didn't wait for my answer she just pulled me outside and gave me a chocolate bar.

-Eat this it will help. - I couldn't even look at that chocolate bar and don't get sick in my stomach all of this worrying apparently had got to me because the next thing I remember is seeing my white faced father and brother next to the side of my bed.

-Dad, Jack what had just happened? - I asked but my father's steady hand gently pushed me down again.

-Tia my dear please don't move you fainted from over exhaustion and lack of food so just lie down and don't move. - I tried to wipe my face with my hand but suddenly my hand started to hurt like hell.

-Sis watch it, you have infusion in your hand try not to tear it out, please lie still.-

-Jack I am going to get a nurse and to tell Rockets parents how is she so please don't leave her side until I get back.- My brother made a face of understanding at my father as he was going out of the room. But then Jack turned to me with that dads look in his eyes, that look which always makes fell like a guilty fugitive on the run.

-What? - Was all I could mouth to him (see I couldn't even speak when they gave me that look).

-You know what, the minute you heard Rocket had an accident you didn't do anything at all, oh sorry you did you nearly killed yourself. What do you think he would say if he saw you like this, what kind of message does this sends to me. Tia please stop it you out of all people need to be strong right now. If not for me then for Rocket he would need you now more than ever.-

Before I could even think of a reply my dad and the doctor came in the room.

-Miss Tia how are you feeling? - I didn't have time for this I needed to find out how is Rocket.

-I am fine how is Rocket is he all right- I could see the doctor already gave up which was good because I need to know how rocket is right now.

-Miss Tia during the surgery there were some complications and… -

**Finally done **


	12. Chapter 12

_-I am fine how is Rocket is he all right- I could see the doctor already gave up which was good because I need to know how rocket is right now. _

_-Miss Tia during the surgery there were some complications and… -_

**Tia (POV)**

-… And we lost him a couple of times put he pulled trough the surgery and he is now in the intensive care unit. We think that he would recover quite nicely. - Thank god he is all right I don't know what would I do without him. Everything is going to be fine Rocket will recover and things will be back to normal or so I thought.

-But there is one thing we should worry about. Maybe he… he lost his ability to move from waist down. – There was a dead silence in the room no one dared to speak. If he lost his ability to move that would kill him, he could never go back to the one thing he loved the most and that is football. Suddenly everything caught up whit me and I got a strong boost of energy. I could not lie any more and cry about things I needed to be with Rocket and give him the energy to go on and to pull trough. As I sat up my head started swirling around.

-For god's sake Tiana White lie down and do not move! – My dad practically jelled at me, which was scary he had never donned that. Well actually he jelled at Jack allot but not on me some how I always managed get along with anything I do.

-Mister Ambassador I don't think that jelling… - The doctor immediately stopped when he saw** the** look in my dad's eyes. If I ever thought I was in trouble that wasn't even close to this time but for what I still didn't know.

-Tiana the doctor is going to look and see if you are all right and Jack will stay with you. And I, I am going out for some air before I strangle someone. – And with that he left the room. I think that the pressure of everything is getting to him.

-Ok miss lets see…-

Two days had passed and finally I was allowed out of the hospital bed. As soon as I got dressed I practically ran to the Rockets room. He was still the same still asleep. Approaching the hall where rockets room was I heard two voices of my dad and Noratha's voice.

-I think your right we should that. Thank you. – Noratha said and then the voice of my dad spoke.

-Ok now when that's sorted lets hope for the best. - That was all I heard before my dad saw me.

-Tia sweetie come here. Do you want to see Rocket? - I only nodded. I had no idea on what they were on with 'we should do that'. When we entered the room I couldn't believe my eyes. The lighting in the room was reduced but you could see the bed that Rocket was lying on but you could hardly see him he had a breathing tube on, there were hundreds of wires on his arms and chest and the only sound in the room was the sound of machine pumping air in and out of his lungs. The sight broth tears to my eyes. Mild sound of the door closing behind me and then I realized that my dad didn't entered with me. Slowly I approached his bed there was the stool next to the bed so I sat on it. I took his hand in mine there were so many cuts on his hand and the rest of his body that I felt sick in my stomach. Nov I knew how he felt when he saw me lying in the hospital bed like this it was horrible. Kissing his hand I felt some kind of relief, I was here for him and no one could change that and I wont let him down we would get through this together.

Hours had passed but I still stayed in the same position holding his hand in mine and praying to god to have mercy on him. I had no intension of going to sleep butt my eyelids felt so heavy...

Sudden coughing woke me up. I could see Rocket practically choking on the breathing tube I didn't know what to do so I pressed the red button next to rockets bed that said "nurse". A second later doctor and two nurses burst into the room pulled me out of the way and started doing something to Rocket, I couldn't see what but am minute later the breathing tube was out of his throat. Then the doctor turned to me.

-Don't worry this only means he can breathe on his on, he would probably be waking up soon. – Only when the doctor and the nurses left the room I noticed something on the blue floor. It was my dad's jacket; he probably covered me with it when I was asleep. Rocket looked much more relaxed now and finally I could see his face. A sound of the door behind me opening made me turn.

-Tia dear how is he any beater? I heard from doctor that the breathing tube is out. - Said Kiara. She was so strong I can bet Rocket inherited that from her I mean Noratha is strong but she is something else.

-He is fine well as fine as he can be if you look at the circumstance. I am really sorry for fainting I was just so worried for him and… - I tried to explain but she cut me of.

-Don't worry you are fine now and that is all that maters nothing more. Just don't give me hart attack next time you really got me scared. – I cold only bow done my head and say I am sorry.

In next few hours nothing special had happened Kiara and Noratha were in and out of the room but I never left Rockets side. It was now somewhere about 6 a.m. I was tired but determined not to fall asleep, but it was harder then I thought my eyelids kept falling down, they felt so heavy. But in the last few moments something kept me awake something had constantly touching my face something warm and then I realized what it is.

-Rocket!- As I stood up the stool fell to the floor but I couldn't care less for that. His eyes slowly opened up a bit and I could see that colure again that hazel colure.

-Tia where what-

-Shhh Rocket just relax, you were in the car accident but everything is fine now don't worry.- A huge stone fell from my hart now when I was sure that he is all right. Doctor said to me that as soon as he wakes up I should call him, reluctantly I did.

-Rocket my dear I called the doctor he should be here in a moment. - He nodded it broke my hart to see him like this, this weak and helpless I wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that I love him. The door opened and the doctor came in.

-Hi Rocket my name is Dr. Robert I will be your doctor and if you have any questions just ask. Now lets see how are you.-

**I don't know if I had ever said what Tia's full name is and if Tiana White (ironic ha?) is wrong one oh, well who cares I am the writer in this story and I can do what I want **** And bdw I have no idea how this chapter came up in the end because I don't have time real football calls. **


End file.
